1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a Base Transmission (or Transceiver) System or BTS, and more particularly to an air circulation control for the BTS.
2. Description of Related Art
Air circulation inside a Base Transmission (or Transceiver) System or BTS is vital for the dependability of a product in a hot environment. Accordingly, there is a need for a cooling design in a BTS. Also, under a very cold environment, such as a temperature specification of -33.degree. C. etc., it is required that a BTS be preheated before the BTS is activated and that during a normal operation the BTS be heated internally.
Generally, the ambient air can enter a system such as a BTS through the following method: fans are turned on, and convection and ambient air flow results in air circulation in the BTS. Prior methods include air/cabinet heaters.
It can be seen then that there is a need for an apparatus and method to reduce the ambient air from entering into a system being heated or to prevent hot air from exiting the BTS
It can also be seen that there is a need for a less expensive and more reliable apparatus and method to control the air conditions in a system, such as a BTS.
It can also be seen that there is a need for an apparatus and method for minimizing the ambient air entering into a system, increasing the ambient air in the system when the ambient air is needed under cooling conditions, and preventing hot air from exiting the system.